


The Return

by Callista



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callista/pseuds/Callista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is coming. Luke can feel it. She’s alive and she is coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble that wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it down. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, though I wish I did...

She is coming. Luke can feel it. She’s alive and she is coming. How? Why? Did she even know who he was to her? There are no answers, but he’ll know soon enough, if he’s strong enough to ask his questions.

_His daughter._

How she’s still alive, he has no idea. She should’ve died, killed in the fire that took everything away from him. His students, his wife, the Temple. But not, apparently, his daughter, his beloved little Rey.

He takes a deep breath, stills his hands. He is supposed to be meditating, calming himself after the Force showed him his beautiful, _grown-up_ daughter. He can’t believe how strong, how mature she looks. He should’ve been there, helped her, _raised_ her. But he wasn’t. He should’ve looked for her, found her. And he did, but apparently not long enough, not good enough. His fault.

He takes the guilt. He lets it flow through him, an old companion. And then, on his next exhale, he lets it go, released into the Force around him. He can’t change the past, has to live with his failures.

He thinks back to that night. Back to when he first felt what Ben – no, _Kylo Ren_ had done. He’d been off planet, but he rushed home, only to find his dream in ashes. The Temple burning, his fiery Mara dead, surrounded by the bodies of students and stormtroopers alike. She’d died protecting the students, the Temple and their daughter within. Only Rey hadn’t burned with the Temple.

Luke had never believed she had, but after searching for weeks, months, years, he had given up. There was no sign Rey had gotten away. No missing spacecraft, no sign of her leaving the planet anywhere. So he’d come here, hoping to put the past at rest, to find peace in this ancient holy place.

And now his daughter has found him, she has done what he couldn’t. Has Leia told her? Does she know? What happened to her, who raised her? Why didn’t they bring her back to him?

Luke takes his questions, his agitation, the old, burning anger at Kylo Ren, lessened now that he knows he at least didn’t take Rey away, and releases it all into the Force. Now is not the time. Questions will be answered, with patience, and Kylo Ren will either be brought down or turn back to the Light. Because despite everything, Luke still believes in the Light, in the Good of this Galaxy.

_His daughter is coming._

Luke smiles.


End file.
